


Sugar?

by Tea_and_Deerstalkers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking with Benny, Fluff, French Toast, Other, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Deerstalkers/pseuds/Tea_and_Deerstalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Benny have a go at cooking french toast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar?

"I'm home!" You call as you walk into the apartment, throwing your bag down by the door. The lights are off but you can hear the TV in the other room. "Benny?" You frown when there's no reply. You wander into the living room finding the large vampire asleep on your couch. You tiptoe over to him, knowing he's probably already heard you and run a hand along his arm.  
"He sleepyhead... long day?" you tease as he opens his eyes, a cheeky smirk on his face.  
"Hey, I tried to clean... I've no idea how that thing in the cupboard works..." he mutters.  
"I'll show you how to vacuum another day..." You sigh, shrugging off your coat. "I'm hungry, want to help me make lunch?"  
Benny sat up, rubbing his eyes a little before sighing.  
"Yeah sure..." he huffed, getting to his feet and following you into the kitchen.  
"Have a look in the cupboards... there might be some instant noodles..." You mumble and you look through the fridge.  
"what?" Benny blinked, turning to look at you. You turn to look at him and laugh at his blank expression.  
"You know what... I'm not going to break you with the wonders of instant food... let's cook something" You chuckle as you open the bread bin to see if you had enough to make french toast.  
"Why can't you kids just eat normal food..." Benny huffed, shaking his head as he leaned back against the counter, still a little sleepy.  
"Because it's easier to just pour hot water on stuff..." you shrug, grabbing a few eggs from the fridge. "Are you having french toast with me?" You ask, turning to look at him.  
"Yeah... ok" He nods, walking over to wrap his arms around your waist. You can feel his beard catch in your hair as he nuzzles against you. "Want me to do anything?"  
"I need you to break these into a bowl..." You smile, handing him the eggs.

Benny did as he was told, accidentally adding a bit more cinnamon then necessary and nearly burning the first two pieces of toast, but they finally had enough for the two of them.  
"Sugar?" You ask, rummaging through the cupboards again.  
"Yes dear?" he smirks, chuckling at his own joke before walking over to wrap his arms around your waist again. "Hmm... what are ya looking for?"  
"Some syrup I got at the store the other day..." You smile, grabbing the small bottle. You remembered laughing when you had seen it, how much it looked like blood... You thought it would be fun for Benny. It was strawberry and chocolate syrup and it had just the right colour to make it look like real blood. You knew it wouldn't set him off, he had more that enough blood stored up in the fridge to keep him going.  
You open the bottle and pour a little onto your plate, watching the dark red liquid slowly drip off the sides of the french toast. You look up to see the surprise on Benny's face before swiping some up with your finger, holding out your hand for him to taste it.  
The vampire slowly licks it off your finger and you shudder, grinning up at him.  
"Want some on yours?" You ask, tilting your head a little. Benny shakes his head and grabs his plate, pulling you back into the living room and into his nest of blankets and cushions he had created. You wrap yourself up and tuck into your snack, realizing that you're getting syrup all over yourself, but you don't lick it off just yet... The way Benny is watching you as he eats his own makes your body tingle pleasantly. You were so distracted by the vampire's piercing gaze that you weren't paying attention to how the food tasted.  
When you have both finished, Benny puts your plate to one side and pulls you close.  
"You've made a real mess of yourself, kid..." he mutters, leaning in to lick a stripe from your chin to your lips, drawing a gasp from you. "Why do I get the feeling that you wanted to look like this on purpose?..." You shrug your shoulders a little, gazing up at him.  
"Maybe..." you smirk, licking your lips slowly.  
"Upstairs..." He growls, giving you one last kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the Dean x Reader fic, I wanted to make this readable for male and female readers.


End file.
